Scatter Plot
by Maverick87
Summary: One of the most powerful aspects of a scatter plot, is its ability to show nonlinear relationships between variables.


**Legal Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but that doesn't mean I'll stop.**

**Author's Note: Experimental to say the least, you've been warned.**

**Scatter Plot**

"Amy, let's climb one more."

"Ok Daddy…ok."

"We've wanted this for a long time. Now close your eyes and go to sleep."

"Hold me tightly."

"It'll be like before."

"Thank you!"

"Ssssshhhhhhhhssshhhhhh. Be a good girl. Listen to Daddy. Go to sleep…"

"Thank you Daddy!"

"Sssssshhhhh…silence is now."

Enter.

* * *

Ocean. Bubbles. Air. Grasp the coral.

Take it and smell the salt. Feel the passages open, feel your heart beat. Slow it down. Antibodies, neurons, white blood cells, viruses can join this army.

Prepare a war.

The soldiers will die. Some brutally. Some won't even remember. Heaven, hell. Lead will lead the way.

Dolphins can hold our backs, while the sharks nibble and bite.

The sea plant burns.

Insert it into your mouth.

Chew.

Chew.

Chew.

Teeth disintegrate, swallow your own tongue, and fall back. Fall back and look back.

Keep crying saline.

But it's not going to help you.

Blink.

* * *

Black, dark, stalagmites.

Smell the erosion, millions upon millions of lives and bodies and souls; a feudal stench, a common reminder to you.

This is wanted territory.

A light bulb flickers and you can taste your sight and smell your touch. Bitter visions and nerves devour the consciences.

Let her go, and her, and her, and her, and her.

Him too, and him, and him, and him, and him.

Genealogy becomes a wasted process, a broken practice. Tears have arrived.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

The faucet was left on.

Hot and cold, left and right; turn it off. Rotate the knob, twist it, harder, faster, and be stronger.

Squeak.

Squeak.

Squeak.

Pressure thins, dissolves. Exhale longer than you ever done. The back of your throat constricts and commands reversals; inhalation.

Wait!

Don't walk. Don't ever think of moving forward.

Not until you move back.

Fade.

* * *

Dunes. Sand. Itching. The skin opens and the pores absorb.

The sun isn't your son.

The Holy Father isn't your father.

Flex every muscle. Constrict every vein.

Shake, seizure, and search inside. Take your left arm and put two fingers to the side of your head.

Pull the trigger. Instigate the sources. Think of everything you've ever done with your life.

Bury it here. Dead or alive; inter it.

Do you feel okay?

No?

You're still crying.

Let's move on.

Flash.

* * *

A dungeon. Moans of pain, fields of macabre. Stand ground. Listen. Look.

What do you see?

Decomposition begins with maggots.

Here is where you watch.

You must watch me die.

Worms will invade my eyes, slither through my stomach, my bones will grind to dust, blow away. There are no urns here. There is nothing to contain.

Soon I will become a different stage of matter. A gas that floats to space, to Jupiter, to Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, the Kuiper belt; farther than any craft, any prayer, any dream.

Slower than light but faster than thoughts I'll remove myself.

My retrograde assimilation is the only way.

Peer into the iron maiden.

Through the needles you can see your reflection.

Secure your body.

Shut the door and impale yourself.

Scream as much you like.

Your heartbeat is picking back up.

Keep yelling.

New particles will transfer you, repossess you.

Sanctify this ascension.

Pass out.

* * *

Flower petals float among breezes. Birds sing songs through tiny trees. Lakes of grass crest up and down. Above, the sun is yours now. Call him your own. Let the rays smother you. Feel his warmth. Breathe out once.

Your breath is fervent, tougher, better.

Clutch your chest and count the beats.

Thump…………………………….thump…………………………………………

Thump…………………………….thump…………………………………………

Thump…………………………….thump…………………………………………

Thump…………………………….thump…………………………………………

Thump…………………………….thump…………………………………………

Thump…………………………….thump…………………………………………

Smile. Excellent.

Progression is never easy is it?

I didn't think so either….

Are you ready to return?

Nod your head a couple of times. Tell me what you're thinking.

Perfect.

Let's head back.

* * *

The surface is almost there and I can see him and he looks amazing and beautiful and if I try hard enough I'll reach him and take him and embrace his beauty I just want it all back let me return to where I happened to be a long time ago before the accident before the angels before the white lights before the dying before the suicidal tendencies he'll be there to tell me how proud he is and I'll make it all okay I'll make sure everything is okay and fine and glorious and we'll love to make love and have children and have picnics and go to the movies and laugh and cry and drink and eat together we'll always be together glass and water and blood and sand and needles shatter all around me but I don't scream, I don't even flinch he's right there so close.

* * *

She just opened her eyes.

"Are you okay Amy?"

I'm standing right over her. Looking into those eyes, I need to judge her movements. Lately I've been unsure how to handle these things, but I think she's all right.

"Hm? Wha?"

"Do you know who I am?"

Amy's pupils are dilating. Stay calm. Watch her.

"S-s-sonic!?"

Tears, a flood of them. She's crying! Thank God she's crying!

Leaning over I hug her. I can feel her vertebrae. She hasn't eaten in the longest time…maybe she's finally back….

"Tell me who I am Amy."

"You're S-sonic the H-h-h-edgehog."

"Say it again."

"You're S-s-s-s-sonic."

"Again!"

"You're Sonic!"

"A-again!"

"S-s-sonic! You are S-s-s-sonic the Hedgehog!"

I can't speak anymore. I just hold her tightly. I hush her words.

For the first time in a long time, I'm truly happy.

* * *

I usually don't like to talk about this stuff, but here it goes.

Amy was in a car accident about two years ago. Robotnik had attacked and she had just got her learner's permit to drive. Dodging a enemy robot, a head-on collision with a taxi cab almost killed her, she wore her seatbelt, or she would have been projected through the windshield. When I had made it to the scene, well things didn't look so good. I freaked out. I didn't even know I cared. I just saw the condition she was in, and knew I had to save her. I pushed a bunch of the firefighters out of the way and literally spun dashed her put of the car. Next thing I knew I ran her to a hospital. Amy was really messed up. Parts of her skull were visible and from what the doctor said, she had major head trauma.

The next day she started calling me "daddy". Said her name was Miranda and told me she was very sick, but she was very glad that I was here to support her.

Psychologists call it "Disassociative Fugue". Where you assume a new identity and remove the old one.

She lost her mind, her thoughts, memories; everything. She knew no one. Friends, family, not even Robotnik; all of us were nobodies.

The only thing I was able to do was tell her name was Amy. I told her I always wanted her to name her that since she was a kid. We were all just happy she believed me.

But after a couple of weeks of nothing, I wanted to give up.

She wasn't making any progress. She was going to call me 'dad' for the rest of my life and hers. I knew I'd still visit, but it was heart wrenching.

The worse part of it? They said that if I would've just let the firemen do their job, she would've been ultimately fine. Some surgeries to cover up her head, but that was all.

I wanted to kill myself.

I was the reason she was like this, and it was all my fault.

Nobody could explain why Robotnik had been horribly murdered and cut up into little pieces either, except for Tails, I told him straight up. It's wasn't like anybody really cared he died either.

At that point, I had taken care of one loose end, but I still had my part. I realized Amy was worth saving, and by saving her, I would clear my conscience, but I had no real idea how to fix her. While watching TV one night though, I saw a news special on hypnotherapy. I knew right then, that it was the way to bring her back.

I became engulfed in books, textbooks, scientific journals. In six months I had begun working on Amy.

I kept dropping her, desensitizing her, into memories we had, she had. But still, I'd bring her back and she'd call me 'daddy' again. I kept trying to recreate her mind and it wasn't working.

Impatience crept within me, and I felt like a failure all over again.

She just couldn't be fixed.

But I kept trying anyway.

Finally, after a lot of thinking, I took some drastic measures.

Earlier today, I injected Amy with heroin before I started, nobody caught me, or saw me, and here we are. She's better, she's finally better.

Look, I'd love to tell you more, but I got get back to her. Gotta go see how she's doing.

* * *

"Hey Ames. What's up?"

"Nothing Sonic!"

Of course. She's still right here where I left her. Laying in her white, sterile, hospital bed.

"Cool. Yeah I just got a coffee because it's getting kind of late, you know?"

"My daddy loves coffee! He used to drink it all the time when he visited me here!"

She's so enthusiastic, it's intoxicating.

"Did he now? Heh. That's funny. Your dad's a good man though. I met him once."

"Really?! When?!"

"It's a long story Amy, I'll have to tell it to you once you get out of here."

"But he just left Sonic! He was just in here hugging me! He was really upset! So was I!"

I rush over to her. We're now gazing into each other.

"What did you just say?!"

She just looks at me. This shit isn't happening. It. Is. Not. Happening.

"Daddy you came back!"

"I'm Sonic…remember?"

"Who's Sonic?"

For a second, I just close my eyes. My fists are clenched and shaking. I pull the syringe from my pocket.

The needle shines under the florescent lighting.

"Daddy?! What are you doing?!"

Slamming it down, it breaks the skin of my arm. A little bit of blood spurts out onto the walls.

The drug enters my veins.

"Daddy are you okay?!"

I throw the needle down and walk towards the chair on the other side of the room.

"Daddy what's wrong!?"

I just cover my hands in my face.

"Daddy speak to me!?"

And for the first time since the accident…I'm crying and crying.

_Maverick87-2008_


End file.
